TRUE LOVE
by Laysa L'espoir
Summary: Hermione Granger se convirtió en una prestigiosa doctora reconocida, tanto en el mundo muggle como el mágico. Su deber es ayudar y curar a personas enfermas, pero, ¿y su corazón? ¿Quién lo curará? Ella debe aprender a dejarse querer por las personas, pero también deberá aprender a dar el amor de la madre que lleva dentro a una pequeña que se cruza en su camino.
1. INTRO

**TRUE LOVE**

**Summary****:** Hermione Granger se convirtió en una prestigiosa doctora reconocida por salvar muchas vidas en distintos lugares del mundo, tanto el mundo muggle como el mágico. Su deber es ayudar y curar a personas enfermas, pero, ¿y su corazón? ¿Quién lo curará? Ella debe aprender a dejarse querer por las personas, pero también deberá aprender a dar el amor de la madre que lleva dentro a una pequeña que se cruza en su camino.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca lo aclaro, pero no está demás hacerlo. Los personajes no son míos –I fucking wish- son de J. K. Rowling. La '_blasfemia_' que están a punto de leer, sí es mía. XD

**ACLARACION:** Este fic contiene un tema muy sensible: violencia física a un menor (**solo se habla del tema, pero dudo muchísimo que escriba algo específicamente sobre algún momento. **Es muy duro inclusive para mí hasta imaginarlo). Les pido que lean prudentemente y bajo su propio consentimiento. Las me que conocen, saben que yo _AMO_ los finales felices, por lo que lo triste del tema, siempre llevará a algo feliz. También, habrá futuras escenas sexuales **(NO CON LA MENOR –DIOS, POR FAVOR, JAMÁS ALGO ASÍ)**. Solo voy a aclarar esto una vez. De ahora en más, está en ustedes si seguir con la historia o no.

**Opinión personal**; esta historia va a ser _muy_ tierna… Sobre todo, muy divertida. Así que denle una oportunidad. ;)

* * *

**INTRODUCCION.**

"Buenos días a todos presentes." Dijo la Jueza que se encontraba detrás del gran escritorio. "Nos encontramos reunidos aquí, para deliberar cuál será el futuro de Ángela Rogger, de 4 años de edad." Hermione se removió algo inquieta en su asiento, apretando sus manos entrelazadas que se encontraban encima de su regazo.

"Tranquila, Mione." Le susurró Neville, su mejor amigo y, en ese momento, abogado. "Todo saldrá bien." Sonrió él alentadoramente. Ella asintió temblorosa.

"Sra. Judith Rogger, se la acusa de maltratos y violencia hacia una menor de edad." Dijo la jueza mientras leía los expedientes.

La castaña se giró para ver a la Sra. Rogger fulminándola con la mirada. Hermione le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Si ella no hubiera empezado con sus maltratos a la pequeña, ella no habría tenido que recurrir a esos recursos.

"Objeción, su Señoría. Todo eso es mentira." Dijo la abogada de la mujer _'golpeadora de menores'_.

"Objeción." Saltó Neville Longbottom levantándose de su silla. "Permiso para poder interrogar a la Sra. Rogger."

"Permiso concedido, abogado." Dijo la Jueza mirando algo interesada al abogado. Hermione pudo hasta notar un eje de seducción en su voz y en su mirada. La castaña intentó esconder la sonrisa.

Luego de que a la _'golpeadora'_ la hicieran jurar que diría toda la verdad, y nada más que la pura verdad y _bla, bla, bla_ – como era típico en un juzgado _muggle_ – Neville salió de su lugar y se acercó a la mujer para comenzar con su interrogatorio.

"Bueno, Sra. Rogger…" Dijo antes de aclararse la garganta. "Usted, ¿cómo se declara? ¿Inocente o culpable?" Preguntó el pelinegro mirándola fijamente.

Hermione adoraba eso de él. Aún le parecía increíble lo mucho que Neville había cambiado desde Hogwarts. No sabía qué diablos tenía, pero fuera lo que fuera, con una de sus miradas, terminabas diciéndole hasta tus más profundos secretos.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que Neville y ella decidieron alejarse del mundo mágico hacía siete años atrás. Durante el octavo año que Hermione, junto a otros compañeros, decidieran volver a terminar su ciclo educativo, las cosas cambiaron por completo. Amistades y promesas se rompieron, nuevas amistades se forjaron. Y con ello, Hermione descubrió una amistad-hermandad más profunda de lo que jamás pudo haber sentido con Harry Potter.

Neville y ella decidieron probar suerte en ambos mundos. Y gracias a la amistad y el apoyo del uno hacia el otro, pudieron lograr todos los objetivos que se habían propuesto.

Ella había logrado no solo ser reconocida por su gran labor como Doctora en el mundo muggle, sino que también llevaba un exhaustivo trabajo a larga distancia como Investigadora Especial de Pociones y Sanadora Mágica. Actualmente, ella investigaba no sólo cómo lograr que una persona que había sido expuesta mucho tiempo al Maleficio _Cruciatus_ y por ende, llevada a la locura, pudiera volver a recuperar la sanidad de su mente, sino también buscaba mediante pociones la cura, o, por lo menos, aliviar lo más que se pudiera, las transformaciones de un hombre-lobo. Y aún tenía muchos logros a los cuales quería llegar.

Neville, por su parte, descubrió un mundo del cual nadie jamás le había hablado hasta que la castaña lo convenció de estudiar con ella en el mundo muggle. Luego de haberse animado a dar ese discurso durante la batalla en Hogwarts frente a toda una escuela y Mortífagos, Hermione lo había convencido de que probara Abogacía. Y, Merlín, amaría a su mejor amiga de por vida por haber sido la puerta conductora hacia lo que él más amaba hacer, además de la Maestría en Herbología que su mejor amiga también lo había animado a conseguir.

Le debía una grande a Hermione Granger.

Y allí se encontraba en ese momento. No sólo haciéndole un favor a la castaña en presentarse como su abogado en un juzgado muggle, sino ejerciendo lo que él tanto había estudiado y amaba hacer.

La Sra. Rogger se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento, miró a su abogada, y luego se volvió a Neville. "Inocente, yo no he hecho nada malo." Dijo quitando la mirada de los ojos de Neville y bajándola al suelo.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula de la impotencia y furia que sentía hacia esa mujer.

"Ah, ¿no?" Preguntó el pelinegro con tono mordaz. "Entonces, ¿cómo explica usted el miedo que le tiene la niña cuando la ve? ¿Cómo explica usted las marcas en el cuerpo de la niña?" Muchos susurros se escuchaban por toda la sala mientras Neville seguía y seguía nombrando infinidad de cosas que Angie les había contado.

La mujer se veía cada vez más mortificada por las palabras de Neville, y a cada_ 'objeción'_ de parte de la abogada contraria, la jueza los rechazaba, permitiendo al pelinegro seguir con sus fuertes preguntas. Luego de un rato de preguntas hirientes para ella, lo confesó todo. La mujer comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, aunque Hermione no creyó en lo absoluto ni una sola lágrima que aquella mujer sin corazón derramaba. Pero, ¿cómo era posible creerle algo a una mujer que durante bastante tiempo negó haber abusado de su hija y luego confesar que ella y su marido golpeaban a la niña?

Eso era no tener corazón. Hermione podía imaginársela como un maldito vampiro al momento de ir por su presa -_un humano_-, y sin remordimientos ni penas, torturarlo y drenarlo a sangre fría, sin pudor ni consentimiento. Diablos, _ella_ deseaba ser un maldito vampiro y poder torturar a esa mujer hasta la muerte.

Hermione era una bruja, y esa despreciable mujer debería agradecer que la castaña no tenía permitido usar magia fuera del mundo mágico. Sino, esa mujer ya hubiera sido historia pasada.

La castaña respiró profundamente, intentando calmar su enojo. De nada servía ponerse de esa forma, al fin y al cabo, Neville era grandioso en su trabajo. Y de igual manera, la justicia se haría cargo de esos inhumanos padres.

Cuando la jueza finalmente dio su veredicto y no dudó en encarcelar a esos padres por abuso hacia un menor de edad, Hermione se echó a los brazos de su mejor amigo. Abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le agradecía un millón de veces por apoyarla y ayudarla.

Pero toda esa felicidad que sentía, se desvaneció cuando la jueza volvió a hablar.

"Damas y caballeros, todavía nos queda un asunto pendiente. Ya que los padres estarán en prisión por mucho tiempo, la niña será asignada a un Instituto de menores, donde esperará para ser adoptada."

El mundo de Hermione se vino abajo. Ese pequeño y tierno ángel no podía estar metida allí, sola e indefensa. Ella no lo permitiría, costara lo que le costara. Tomó a Neville del brazo y le susurró al oído lo que tenía en mente.

"Mione… ¿E-estás segura?" Le preguntó él asombrado. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de sentimiento.

Neville la miró asombrado antes de respirar profundo y volverse a la jueza. "Permiso para hablar, su señoría." Dijo levantando su mano. La jueza asintió. "Mi clienta me ha dicho que está más que lista y encantada de adoptar a la niña."

La jueza miró a los demás integrantes del tribunal, y solicitó unos minutos para deliberar el pedido. Las horas pasaban, y los malditos no salían de allí adentro con una respuesta. Neville acarició su espalda a modo de consuelo. Lo único que sabían, era que habían llamado a Angie para tener una entrevista con ella. Neville le aseguró que probablemente era para hacerle preguntas sobre Hermione.

Se notaba que la castaña estaba nerviosa. No podía dejar de mover frenéticamente su pierna, y se sintió más nerviosa aún cuando Neville se sentó y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre el escritorio y los miraba serio. La realidad era que él también estaba nervioso, se había encariñado bastante con Angie, solo que no tanto como su mejor amiga. Realmente dudaba que alguien pudiera llegar a encariñarse con la pequeña de la forma en que Mione lo había hecho.

Estaban todos en un infinito y nervioso silencio hasta que la puerta por la que habían salido todos se abrió, dando paso a la jueza, a los demás integrantes del tribunal y a un guardia que tenía la mano tomada a la de Angie. Hermione miró a la jueza con esperanzas e impaciencia.

"La menor nos ha dicho que no iría con ninguna otra persona que no fuera usted, Srta. Granger, de lo contrario, se mataría ella misma." Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña ante tan solo el pensamiento. "Por lo que no me queda más remedio que aceptar su solicitud de adopción." Todos los presentes comenzaron a festejar con aplausos y silbidos, inclusive la jueza sonrió.

Ella se giró hacia Neville, al mismo tiempo que él y se abrazaron con fuerzas, dejando que un par de lágrimas traicioneras se le escaparan.

"Muchísimas gracias, Neville. Te quiero." Ella le susurró al oído realmente agradecida. Él se alejó un poco y besó su mejilla sonriéndole ampliamente, modulando un "_también te quiero_".

Luego ella se giró a Angie y la vio correr en su dirección con una perfecta y hermosa sonrisa. Hermione alzó a la niña besando sus mejillas y abrazándola con fuerza, recibiendo la misma intensidad de parte de la pequeña.

Su vida, a partir de ese momento, cambiaría rotundamente. Ahora, tenía a una personita que dependía de ella, y no podía fallarle. Sabía que Angie era una niña _especial_, le recordaba a sí misma cuando tenía su edad, así que, ¿quién mejor que ella para cuidarla y entenderla? Pero aún quedaban lastimaduras en la pequeña, por lo que tendría que aprender cómo curarlas sin necesidad de usar medicamentos ni aparatos médicos – como lo haría en su trabajo como doctora.

Esta curación dependía de ambas. De su parte, darle amor. Y mucho. El amor de la madre que tanto le faltó; y de parte de la niña, recibir ese amor, y olvidarse del pasado. Dándole la oportunidad a Hermione de mostrarle que el mundo no era tan malo como parecía. Que era bueno dejarse amar - por más que Hermione aún no aplicara del todo eso último en su persona.

Hermione Granger ahora tenía una hija: _Ángela Lyra Granger_.

* * *

**Holó, people!**

**Sí, ya sé. Todavía tengo otras historias qué terminar, y aquí estoy con una nueva... Pero bueno, así es la vida de un (intento) de escritor. XD**

**Como algunas se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia la comencé como un fic de Twilight (Crepúsculo). Pero cuando releí lo que llevaba escrito y justo donde me quedé hace tiempo atrás, la pensé como un fic en el mundo de HP y *puuuuuuuf* la inspiración me bombardeó. Y por eso estoy aquí, adaptando todo a HP. *se encoge de hombros***

**REPITO: a pesar que contiene temas un tanto delicados, esta historia está pensada para todas aquellas a las que nos gusta lo tierno, dulce y la lluvia de corazones (?) XD**

**Espero sea de su agrado. ;)**

**Love ya' all.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Laysa L'espoir.**


	2. CAPITULO UNO

**TRUE LOVE**

**Summary****:** Hermione Granger se convirtió en una prestigiosa doctora reconocida por salvar muchas vidas en distintos lugares del mundo, tanto el mundo muggle como el mágico. Su deber es ayudar y curar a personas enfermas, pero, ¿y su corazón? ¿Quién lo curará? Ella debe aprender a dejarse querer por las personas, pero también deberá aprender a dar el amor de la madre que lleva dentro a una pequeña que se cruza en su camino.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca lo aclaro, pero no está demás hacerlo. Los personajes no son míos –I fucking wish- son de J. K. Rowling. La '_blasfemia_' que están a punto de leer, sí es mía. XD

* * *

**1\. Capitulo Uno**

Ella entró en aquella habitación llena de personas enfermas, algunas lastimadas, y otras acompañando a un ser querido. Le dolía en el alma ver toda esa gente tan necesitada. Definitivamente, Haití era un lugar lleno de tristeza, pobreza, y mucha enfermedad.

Cada una de las camas estaban separadas por cortinas limpias que daban privacidad a cada paciente. Ella se adentró en una donde se encontraba el paciente que debía inspeccionar en ese momento.

"Hola, Tommy." Saludó al pequeño niño que la miró con una hermosa sonrisa.

"¡Mione!" Saltó el pequeño de seis años con entusiasmo.

"Shh, cielo, recuerda que ya no estamos solos." Le reprendió la castaña con cariño guiñándole un ojo mientras él reía por lo bajo.

Tom había sido uno de los pacientes más graves que Hermione tuvo en toda su carrera. Gracias a toda la atención y dedicación que puso en él, el pequeño pudo salir de la fuerte enfermedad en la que había caído. Desde que salió del profundo coma en el que lo había encontrado, ellos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, y todo el tiempo – o más bien cuando podía – iba a visitarlo. Hermione disfrutaba de todas las historias que él le contaba – en especial cuando él perdía el hilo de la historia y lloraba de la risa por alguna anécdota y nunca podía terminar de contarla –, una y otra vez. Y por la gran sonrisa que ponía siempre, podía apostar que a al pequeño le encantaban las historias de ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes, enano?" Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y revisaba que todo estuviera en orden.

"No me quejo." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros con sus manitos entrelazadas en su regazo. La imagen era hermosamente tierna, y daban ganas de comérselo a besos.

"¿Quieres ir a casa?" Le preguntó ella sonriéndole mientras cambiaba el suero de su pequeña manita.

"¡Sí, Mione! Extraño mucho a mis papis, y a mis amiguitos." Dijo exaltado y rezongando. "¡Aquí todos son aburridos!" Exclamó frunciendo el ceño. Se veía adorable, y la escena daba gracia.

"Gracias." Dijo ella haciendo un falso puchero.

"¡Oh, no, Mione! ¡Tú eres asombrosa! Hablo por la señora Johnson. Cada vez que viene, tiene esa cara de perro rabioso que da miedo, y además, nunca me sonríe como lo haces tú…" Dijo el niño dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla justo cuando ella se había acercado a acomodar los cables que estaban conectados en su pecho. Su acción la tomó desprevenida, por lo que únicamente soltó una risa antes de devolverle el beso.

"La señora Johnson es mayor, Tommy." Hermione lo reprendió un poco, pero cuando vio su carita de cachorro arrepentido se acercó a él y le susurró: "Los viejos no saben sonreír ni reír."

El pequeño soltó una carcajada que seguramente se escuchó desde secretaría. Obviamente, ella lo acompañó con la risa, no podía evitarlo, amaba a los niños cuando reían de esa forma.

"Dra. Granger, se la solicita en la oficina del Dr. Cleawatter."

Hermione escuchó como de _'la gran bocina'_, como llamaba Tommy al audífono, la llamaban.

"Okey, enano, debo irme." Ella se acercó al niño y lo abrazó.

"Ufaa…" Resopló él devolviéndole el abrazo. "¿Vendrás luego, Mione?"

"Por supuesto, cariño. Sabes que siempre, antes de irme, vengo a saludarte. ¿Por qué no lo haría hoy?"

Tommy le sonrió asintiendo, y antes de irse lo besó en la frente y le guiñó un ojo, a lo que él rió con ganas.

A grandes zancadas, Hermione fue hacia la oficina del director del hospital, el Dr. Albert Cleawatter. Él era un hombre realmente bueno y comprensivo, tanto con sus pacientes como con los demás doctores que trabajaban para él. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su oficina, ella tocó dos veces, como hacía siempre.

"Adelante." Dijo con su voz firme y profesional de siempre.

"Hola, Albert." Lo saludó la castaña con confianza.

"Buenos días, Mione." Le saludó él con la misma confianza y con el diminutivo de su nombre, por el cual únicamente permitía que sus amigos de confianza y familiares la llamaran. Para los demás, era Hermione. O Dra. Granger.

"¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Todo anda bien?" Le preguntó ella mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas en frente de su escritorio. Era extraño que él la llamara a su oficina, usualmente le enviaba con correo o un mensaje de texto a su celular.

"Me temo que lo que tengo que informarte no son muy buenas noticias, Mione." El tono preocupante en la voz del hombre hizo que se le erizaran los bellos de los brazos. "Al menos, en lo que a mí se concierne." Aclaró con un eje de tristeza.

"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Hice algo mal?" Preguntó ella confundida y preocupada.

"Oh, no, mi querida Mione. Todo lo contrario…" Albert tomó las manos de la castaña por encima del escritorio. "Tu trabajo es impecable, como siempre lo creí. Eres una de las mejores doctoras que pude haber tenido en mi larga carrera como director de este hospital. Tanto en cuestiones humanas y comunes, como las mágicas. El problema es que me pidieron que te transfiriera." Dijo con su mirada triste.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"Al parecer, está atacando una epidemia de gripes que se está expandiendo por Londres. Específicamente, en la cultura mágica británica. Los del Ministerio de Magia me pidieron, _urgente_, que te enviara de regreso." Dijo Albert con una sonrisa de aliento fingida.

Albert Cleawatter conoció a Hermione Granger en su clase de Anatomía Física en una universidad muggle. La chica era extremadamente inteligente y dedicada, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en sus alumnos. Y cuando un día se encontró con ella en el pasaje hacia la cultura mágica de América, se llevó una agradable sorpresa al darse cuenta que esta especial chica también era una bruja. Así como él era un mago.

Albert era un mago con muchos años sobre su espalda, y él veía a Hermione como a una hija. Él también había sido parte en su caso con la pequeña Angie.

Las quería mucho a ambas. Y la partida de esos dos ángeles le dolía tanto o más que a Hermione.

"¿Cuándo debo partir?" Le preguntó la castaña con tristeza y resignación. En realidad, ella no quería irse, pero si las demás personas la necesitaban, no podía negarles esa ayuda, y menos si de niños se trataba.

"Sé que odias los Trasladores Internacionales, así que compré unos vuelos en avión. Tu vuelo sale mañana por la tarde." Albert sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio los boletos de ambas. "Son los únicos más pronto que salen. Aquí tienes dos, uno para ti, y el otro para Angie."

"Gracias." Se notaba la tristeza en la voz de la castaña.

"Cariño, si no creyera que es algo realmente serio, jamás hubiera considerado la petición del Ministerio."

Hermione asintió. "Vamos a extrañarte."

"Y yo a ustedes. Eres como una hija para mí, y esa pequeña, la adoro como a una nieta." Ella se puso en pie y se dirigió a abrazar con tristeza a su Mentor, quien la recibió con cariño.

Luego de que se despidieran, Hermione se dirigió a despedirse de sus pacientes y los demás doctores. Ella era querida por todos, y se despidieron de ella con mucho pesar.

Solo le quedaba ir en busca de su pequeño ángel. Ángela Lyra Granger, en todo el turno de trabajo de su madre, se quedaba en la guardería que había en el hospital. Hacía ya más de diez meses que Angie era _su_ hija, y cada día la relación entre ellas mejoraba. Era aprender algo nuevo todos los días. Y _juntas_.

Hermione llegó a la guardería, y se encontró con Angie sentada en una de las mesitas dibujando, sola, mientras los demás niños jugaban, gritaban, corrían, saltaban. Ángela, era _muy_ distinta a los demás niños de su edad.

Gracias a lo que tuvo que pasar con sus padres biológicos, ella había quedado muy marcada, tanto física como emocionalmente. De vez en cuando, le costaba entablar conversación con ella, pero allí estaba el problema. Angie a veces no hablaba. Y no porque no supiera cómo, sino que no hablaba por miedo. El principal motivo por el que sus padres habían sido agresivos con ella era porque Angie era una _bruja_. Y sus padres no lo entendían. Pero Hermione sí la comprendía. La única persona con la Angie se sentía feliz de ser ella misma, era Hermione. Y, en ciertas ocasiones cuando se sentía segura, con Neville, su padrino, y con su madrina, Lavender. Aún recordaba todas las suplicas que la castaña tuvo que hacerle a la niña para que le contara a Neville del maltrato de sus padres hacia ella.

Hermione caminó hacia su hija, que seguía demasiado concentrada en su dibujo, y se sentó a su lado – con un poco de dificultad gracias a las pequeñas sillas.

"Hola, cariño." Susurró bajito para no asustarla. La niña levantó su vista con lentitud, y cuando vio a su madre, una hermosa sonrisa se curvó en su pequeño y delicado rostro.

"¡Mami!" Exclamó saltando de su sillita y abrazándola por el cuello con fuerza. "Mira lo que hice para ti." Dijo entregándole su dibujo. La castaña sonrió ampliamente conmovida.

Amaba cuando ese ángel amanecía con ese ánimo, feliz y radiante, como los de cualquier niño. En especial, amaba cuando ella tenía esos escasos momentos en que le hacía dibujos o generaba más contacto físico con ella – como darle un abrazo o un beso. Angie confiaba ciegamente en Hermione, pero aún así, tenía los recuerdos del pasado.

La castaña la besó en la mejilla en agradecimiento antes de dirigir su mirada al dibujo. En el papel, estaba dibujada ella, con mi bata de doctora, Angie, con su osito Rula en sus manos, y había alguien más que no reconoció. Era un hombre de cabellos amarillos, y a su lado había un perrito. Llevaba otra bata igual a la de Hermione, y tenía su mano tomada de la suya.

"Cariño, ¿quién es él?" Le preguntó señalándolo con su dedo índice, confundida. La niña se encogió de hombros antes de salir corriendo a buscar su mochila.

Hermione guardó el dibujo demasiado confundida en la maleta que siempre llevaba consigo mientras se levantaba y esperaba a que Angie volviera. Esa no era la primera vez que la pequeña dibujaba algo fuera de lo común.

"Hola, Dra. Swan." La saludó Margareth, esposa del director del hospital y la mujer que cuidaba de los niños.

"Hola, Maggie." Hermione la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. "¿Cuántas veces voy a pedirte que me llames por mi nombre?" Le preguntó fingiendo exasperación. La mujer rió con ganas.

"Está bien, lo siento, Hermione." Ambas mujeres se sonrieron.

"¿Cómo estuvo mi princesita hoy?"

"Tú sabes lo _especial_ de su caso." Dijo Maggie con seriedad. Ella asintió. "Es difícil pasar por algo así, y peor aún con esa edad y su _especialidad_." Hermione asintió otra vez comprendiendo exactamente las palabras de la mujer.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, y es por eso justamente que tomé la decisión de hacer algo por ella."

"Y me alegra el corazón la decisión que tomaste." Maggie acarició el hombro de la castaña, haciéndola sonreír. "Pero, Hermione… ¿Estás segura que puedes con ello?" Preguntó preocupada mientras acunaba su rostro en sus temblorosas manos. "Solo tienes 25 años…"

"Margareth, si yo no estuviera segura, no habría adoptado a Angie." Contestó Hermione con firmeza y seguridad. "Si realmente no estuviera segura, no la habría adoptado sabiendo que a partir de ese momento alguien dependería de mí, y no cualquiera, sino que esa personita se convertiría en _mi_ hija. Y que, además, es una _bruja_, al igual que yo. Maggie, yo amo a Angie como si realmente llevara mi sangre." Ella miraba a la esposa de su Mentor con melancolía y mucha emoción en sus ojos.

La mujer asintió y se detuvo unos segundos a mirarla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Eres realmente especial, Mione." Dijo acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. "Y realmente madura." Soltó una risa con los ojos llenos de emoción, la cual Hermione acompañó ya que ese comentario le había recordado a su madre.

"¿Mami?" La llamó Angie tirando de su bata por detrás con su mochila en forma de osito que le había regalado Neville ya puesta sobre su espalda.

Hermione se giró hacia ella y la alzó, sin olvidarse antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Tengo una sorpresa." Le dijo sonriendo con diversión. Su carita se iluminó de curiosidad.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?"

"¿Ves esto?" Le dijo enseñándole los boletos de avión. La niña asintió confundida. "Con esto, ¡podremos ir a visitar al tío Neville y a la tía Lavie!"

Angie comenzó a aplaudir y a festejar con sus pequeñas manitas, antes de prenderse del cuello de su madre en un fuerte abrazo. Maggie miraba asombrada las acciones de la niña. Al parecer, Angie no era tan demostrativa en el jardín de niños.

"¡Siiiiii! ¡Podré jugar con sus juguetes!" Hermione soltó una risa ante su comentario sin poder evitarlo.

"Cariño, esos juguetes que tú crees, son herramientas de Herbología." Angie la miró atenta como esperando más información.

"Parecen juguetes…" Comentó antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. Hermione volvió a reír junto con Margareth.

"Bueno, niñas, veo que tienen muchos planes, las dejo que se vayan tranquilas. Cuídense mucho y las extrañaremos." Dijo la mujer antes de darles un beso en la mejilla a ambas.

"Adiós, Maggie." Saludaron al unísono con Angie mientras Hermione salía andando con su pequeña en brazos.

* * *

**¡Holó, peopl****e!**

**Les prometo que los caps siguientes serán más largos. :D**

**I hope you like this fic.**

**Reviews mean the world to me. ;)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Laysa L'espoir.**


	3. CAPITULO DOS

**TRUE LOVE**

**Summary:** Hermione Granger se convirtió en una prestigiosa doctora reconocida por salvar muchas vidas en distintos lugares del mundo, tanto el mundo muggle como el mágico. Su deber es ayudar y curar a personas enfermas, pero, ¿y su corazón? ¿Quién lo curará? Ella debe aprender a dejarse querer por las personas, pero también deberá aprender a dar el amor de la madre que lleva dentro a una pequeña que se cruza en su camino.

**Disclaimer:** Nunca lo aclaro, pero no está demás hacerlo. Los personajes no son míos –I fucking wish- son de J. K. Rowling. La '_blasfemia_' que están a punto de leer, sí es mía. XD

* * *

**2\. Capitulo Dos**

"Mami, ¿a qué hora llegamos?" Le preguntó la niña que estaba acunada en sus brazos.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 210, se les informa que el avión está a punto de aterrizar. Por favor, abrochen bien sus cinturones, gracias." Anunció la azafata por el audífono del avión.

"Ya oíste." Le respondió Hermione a Angie haciendo que ella riera. Luego la sentó en su lugar a su lado y abrochó su cinturón.

"Mami, ¿trabajarás en un hospital igualito al del tío Albert?" Preguntó con curiosidad luego de que calmara sus risas.

"Algo así…" Respondió Hermione con mucha paciencia y sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija, que era largo hasta su cintura y de color cobre, terminado en unos tiernos bucles que saltaban cada vez que ella corría.

"Y, ¿yo iré a una guardería parecida a la de Maggie?" Preguntó levantando su carita sonrojada por la calefacción del avión.

"Así es. El tío Albert me informó que en el hospital nuevo hay una guardería parecida a la que ibas. Seguro harás muchos amigos." La niña bajó su mirada y Hermione notó la frustración en ella.

"Hey, ¿por qué esa carita?" Le preguntó levantando su rostro con uno de sus dedos en su barbilla.

"Mami, todos los niños de las guarderías son unos bebés. No saben hacer otra cosa además de pelearse por tonterías." Dijo mientras se sentaba derecha en el regazo de su madre. "Además, ya te tengo a ti como amiga, no necesito a nadie más."

Aunque sus palabras habían conmovido a la castaña en lo profundo de su ser, tenía que hacer algo. No podía permitir que ella estuviera sola, y en un momento como ese en el que estaba superando muchas cosas del pasado, los amigos eran muy necesarios.

"Cariño, a mí me encanta que seamos amigas. Más que eso, para mí eres parte de mi familia. Eres mi hija." Dijo tomando sus pequeñas manitas entre la suyas. "Pero las personas necesitan más que un solo amigo. Además, ¡yo soy una vieja! ¿De qué vas a hablar conmigo?" Ambas rieron al unísono. "Por eso necesitas a personitas de tu edad, para hablar de películas, juguetes, de ir juntos a jugar al parque, o inclusive de merendar juntos. Angie, es muy lindo tener amigos, y más si son de tu edad. Ellos no hacen daño, solo buscan jugar, divertirse y pasarlo bien, así que prométeme que intentarás buscarte algún amigo, ¿sí?"

La niña suspiró pesadamente y asintió antes de que su madre depositara un sonoro beso en su mejilla y que luego ella se lo devolviera.

.

"¡Tío Neville!" Gritó Angie corriendo en su dirección y él la tomó en brazos y la hizo girar. Ambos reían animadamente mientras la castaña los miraba con emoción.

Hermione amó por completo ese hermoso cuadro de ellos dos tiernos juntos, y hubiera deseado tener su cámara fotográfica al alcance.

"Oigan, la imagen se ve muy tierna." Dijo ella sonriendo antes de que ambos se giraran a mirarla. "Pero, ¿podrían ayudarme con las maletas, por favor?" Ambos rieron antes de caminar hacia a ella tomados de las manos.

"Hola, Mione." Neville la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo tritura costillas.

"Hola, Nev." Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Neville ayudó a las señoritas con casi todo el equipaje, mientras que Hermione y Angie llevaban pocas cosas. Angie, por supuesto, llevaba su pequeña maletita con algunos de sus juguetes dentro; Hermione, llevaba una mochila sobre su espalda y dos maletas, dejando todo el resto para el pelinegro.

"En serio, Nev. ¿No quieres darme algo más?" Preguntó preocupada, aunque por su rostro no le pesaban nada. Neville había crecido bastante con el pasar de los años, tanto en altura como en anchura.

"Mione, ¿crees que tuve una vida fácil con mi adorada abuela y su adicción a las compras?" Ambos rieron sabiendo que exageraba, pero sí era cierto que Madam Longbottom mandaba a que Neville le sostuviera todas las bolsas y cajas de sus compras.

Neville se había convertido en su mejor amigo. En su hermano del alma. Él lo era todo para Hermione. Había estado durante sus peores momentos, ayudándola a superar muchas decepciones y tristezas. Así como había estado presente en sus mejores momentos, como cuando festejaron su Maestría en Pociones y cuando Angie finalmente se convirtió en su hija. Eso quería decir, que él era el único al que Angie dejaba acercársele sin problemas. No le tenía miedo, a pesar de ser enorme.

Llegaron al auto, o mejor dicho al_ 'monstruo' _que Neville tenía como auto, donde acomodaron todas las maletas en el porta equipaje. Una vez todos acomodados, Angie en la sillita especial que Neville había comprado para ella hacía tiempo, Nev de conductor, y Hermione de copiloto; el pelinegro encendió al monstruo. La pequeña niña soltó una histérica risa aplaudiendo divertida ante el rugido del motor.

Neville sonrió complacido en dirección a su mejor amiga. "Salió al padrino. Amante de los motores…"

Hermione revoleó los ojos haciéndolo reír.

"¿Tienen pensado qué almorzaremos?" Preguntó Nev con una sonrisa.

"¡Pizza!" Gritó Angie desde atrás aplaudiendo con sus manitas. Nev la miró esperando respuesta.

"Creo que pizza sería genial." Sonrió Hermione divertida.

"Pizza será entonces…"

"¡Yeehhiiii!" Festejó Angie, haciéndolos reír animados.

"Es muy bueno tenerlas de vuelta."

"Es… _agradable_ haber vuelto."

Nev miró a su amiga por un momento levantando una ceja. "Avísale a tu cara."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y suspiró. Nev la conocía muy bien.

"Eres lo único bueno de estar de vuelta." Ella estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de Nev con cariño.

"Oh, cariño, me sonrojas."

Hermione soltó una risa divertida golpeándolo en el hombro.

Sí. Neville, y Lavender también por supuesto, realmente eran lo único bueno de estar de vuelta en Londres. Y sus padres… Cuando Hermione tomó la decisión de adoptar a Angie, no esperó mucho para llamar a sus padres y explicarles todo lo sucedido. Su relación con ellos increíblemente no había cambiado. Cuando Hermione los buscó para devolverles sus memorias, pasó muchas horas de llanto y disculpas mientras les contaba toda la historia y el motivo por el cual había hecho eso. Ellos sí se enojaron por unos días, pero comprendieron la desesperación de su hija y la perdonaron. Ahora, estaban ansiosos por conocer personalmente a su nieta.

Hermione volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó un tarareo en voz baja desde el asiento trasero y sonrió.

.

"Angie, come, luego juegas con el juguete." Hermione reprendió a su hija. La niña bufó, dejando a un lado el juguete regalado por parte de Neville y se acercó a la mesa para comer.

"No fue buena idea dárselo ahora, ¿no?" Preguntó Nev con una sonrisa pícara. La castaña le sacó la lengua sabiendo que lo había hecho a propósito.

"¿Qué tal sabe, Angie?" Neville volvió su atención a su pequeña ahijada.

"Delicioso." Le respondió Angie levantando su rostro y dejando a la vista su boca llena de salsa de tomate. Ambos rieron mientras ella los miraba con una ceja alzada, confundida.

"Déjame limpiarte, cariño." Le dijo Nev antes de acercarse y limpiar su pequeño y delicado rostro.

El celular de Hermione de pronto comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo trasero. Ella no tenía muchos contactos, y le pareció extraño cuando lo sacó y visualizó el número que decía _'Privado'_. Atendió sin imaginarse quién podría ser.

"¿Hola?"

"_¡MIONE! Ay, por Merlín y Morgana juntos, cómo demonios se usa esto…_" El grito y protesta de su mejor amiga se escuchó desde el otro lado. Hermione tuvo que quitarse el celular del oído sino quería quedar sorda. Ella miró acusadoramente a Nev, quien empezó a reír sabiendo quién estaba del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Le regalaste un teléfono celular a Lavie? ¿En serio? Aún ni puede manejar bien el dinero muggle."

Nev se encogió de hombros aun riendo. "Ella insistió en uno." Hermione sacudió la cabeza intentando oprimir su sonrisa mientras escuchaba a su amiga protestar del otro lado de la línea.

"Hola, Lavender. Tienes que acercar la parte de arriba a tu oído, cariño."

"_¿Cómo estas, hermosa? ¿Cómo está mi adorada ahijada? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que volvían a Londres? Mala amiga._" Rezongó la pelirroja una vez que descubrió cómo funcionaba el aparato muggle ese. Hermione le hizo una seña a Nev indicándole que iba a hablar fuera del pequeño restaurante donde estaban almorzando. Él asintió y se puso a entretener a la niña poniéndose dos patatas fritas en la nariz, haciendo que Angie explotara en risas.

La castaña revoleó los ojos intentando reprimir la risa mientras salía del lugar.

"Lavie, tranquila. Ambas estamos bien, hace unas horas llegamos sanas y salvas."

"_De acuerdo. ¿Tienes lugar donde quedarte? Tengo un contacto en el edificio cerca de San Mungo…_"

"¿Cómo sabes que estaré trabajando allí? _Oh_." Hermione lo comprendió en ese momento.

"_Sí, cariño. Estas en la mayoría de las páginas del Profeta y Witch Weakly. Yo ya sabía, Ernie trabaja como Sanador Pediátrico en San Mungo y cuando se reunieron para debatir sobre el tema de la epidemia de gripes, tu nombre resaltó entre todos los demás. Y Neville ha estado impaciente desde que se enteró que volvías._" Hermione asintió.

"No sabía que Ernie era Sanador. Creí que era Negociante o algo por el estilo…"

"_Lo es. Pero desde que la epidemia comenzó y principalmente atacó a niños, él no pudo no hacer nada. Tenía que ayudar. Él y su compasión de Hufflepuff._" Ambas mujeres rieron divertidas. "_Pero es bueno con los niños. Me agrada mucho._"

"Aww, mi Lavie está enamorada…" La molestó Hermione con diversión.

"_Cállate, nerd._"

Esta vez, Hermione soltó una carcajada. "¿Nerd?"

Pudo imaginarse a Lavender encogiéndose de hombros. "_Neville me enseñó esa nueva palabra muggle. Y creo que te queda…_" Ambas amigas volvieron a reír.

"Te extrañé, Lavie."

"_Y yo a ti, mi hermosa Mione._"

Hermione suspiró. "¿Qué dicen los medios?"

"_Oh, tu sabes…_" Esta vez, fue el turno de Lavender en suspirar."_Algunos hablan de cómo desapareciste de un día para el otro, sin haberle dicho nada a tus 'mejores amigos', traición al 'Dúo de Oro' y bla bla bla. Otros, de lo prestigiosa que eres en el mundo muggle. Se habían calmado en hablar de ti, pero hoy empezaron otra vez. Cariño, tienes que tener cuidado con…_"

"Angie." La interrumpió la castaña pasando una mano por su cabello en frustración.

"_Van a descubrirla en algún momento._"

"¿Y qué digo? No voy a exponer su historia…"

"_Solo di que el padre es un patán-idiota-imbécil-mal nacido-maldito…_"

"¡Lavie!"

"_Perdón, me dejé llevar. De todas formas, no estarías mintiendo con todos esos apodos. Solo di que el padre no forma parte de su vida. Fin de la historia._" Hermione volvió a suspirar. "_Cariño, estamos contigo. Vamos a estar allí siempre para apoyarte y darte todas las fuerzas que necesitas. Te queremos mucho._" La castaña sabía que Lavie incluía a Nev en sus palabras.

"Gracias, Lavie. No sé qué habría sido de mi sin ustedes."

"_Igual hubieras logrado todas tus metas. Porque eres Hermione Jean Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Una excelente 'Madre del corazón' de una niña especial que se cruzó en tu destino. Tienes un corazón de oro. Sin hablar que me tienes a mí como mejor amiga…_" Mione soltó una risa entre lágrimas por las palabras de su amiga.

"Te adoro." Dijo entre risas la castaña.

"_Yo también. Ahora, ¿hablo con mi contacto del edificio?_"

"Sí, por favor. Íbamos a quedarnos con Neville hoy y mañana comenzaría a buscar algún apartamento. Pero no quiero invadirlo, en especial ahora que está saliendo con Hannah. Mientras más rápido encontremos un lugar, será mejor inclusive para Angie."

"_Okey. Ya me comunico con él y vuelvo a llamarte. Te quiero. ¡Besos!... ¿Y ahora cómo apago esta cosa? ¡ERNIE!_"

Hermione sonrió divertida cortando la llamada.

Luego volvió a entrar al restaurante, donde Angie y Neville seguían riendo a carcajadas.

"¿De qué me perdí?" Preguntó la castaña animada y sentándose en su lugar. Nev le devolvió sonrisa.

"Mami, ¿con quién hablabas?" Le preguntó Angie con intriga.

"Con tía Lavender. Va a conseguirnos un lugar cerca del hospital."

"Sabes que no me molesta en lo absoluto que se queden conmigo…" Dijo Neville en su dirección más serio. Angie comenzó a tararear una canción perdiendo por completo el interés en los adultos y volvió a su porción de pizza.

Hermione asintió en dirección al pelinegro. "Lo sé, Nev. Pero mientras más rápido podamos tener un lugar propio, va a ser mejor para Angie."

"Si es por Hannah, ella-…"

"No es por Hannah, Neville. Es por…" La castaña movió los ojos en dirección a la niña, quien estaba completamente en su mundo ajeno a los adultos. "Lavie dijo que el Profeta y Witch Weakly comenzaron a hablar de mi otra vez."

Neville bufó pasando sus manos por su rostro. "¿Qué _estupidez_ han publicado ahora?"

"¡Lenguaje, Nev!" Lo reprendió su amiga. Luego suspiró. "Lo mismo que han dicho siempre. Mi traición al 'Dúo de oro', mi desaparición repentina, lo poco que saben de mi vida en el mundo muggle…"

"¿Aún nada sobre _ella_?" La castaña sabía que él se había referido a su hija.

"Nada aún. Y debo protegerla, Nev. Lo más que pueda."

Neville asintió comprendiendo a su mejor amiga. Primero estaba la seguridad y privacidad de Angie.

.

"Mami." Protestó Angie desde la parte trasera del monstruo de Neville. "¿Cuándo llegamos?"

"Ya llegaremos, cariño." Le contestó con amabilidad y paciencia su madre.

"Sería más fácil si hubieras escrito la dirección que Lavie te pasó en un papel y no en tu mano. Dime, ¿acaso no se te ocurrió que se podría borrar?" Preguntó Neville con sarcasmo, ganándose una golpiza en la nuca de parte de la castaña. Una hermosa y animada risa se escuchó desde atrás, a lo que los adultos no pudieron evitar reír.

"Aquí es, Nev." Dijo Hermione sorprendida cuando vio la numeración correcta y vio al enorme y lujoso edificio con un jardín lleno de flores de muchos colores, justo las referencias que Lavie le había dado.

El edificio se encontraba en Londres muggle, pero a dos calles estaba el callejón que daba el paso al mundo mágico, y doblando en la esquina, estaba el hospital San Mungo. Hermione sonrió agradecida por la cercanía de su nuevo hogar y su trabajo.

"Woooow…" Susurró una Angie impresionada. Nev y Mione rieron en silencio.

El pelinegro bajó a Angie del monstruo y la alzó, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello con miedo a que la soltara. Hermione se bajó – obviamente, sin poder evitar el tropezarse al bajar de semejante monstruo y que sus dos espectadores se rieran de su torpeza. Luego juntos entraron en aquel lujoso edificio.

"Buenos días." Saludó la castaña junto con Neville al recepcionista.

"Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?" Preguntó el hombre cortésmente.

"Sí, vengo en nombre de Lavender Brown. Me dijo que hay una habitación a mi nombre."

"Ah, sí. Hermione Granger, ¿cierto?" Preguntó mientras buscaba algo en su computador. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. "Sí, ya me informaron. Aquí tiene las llaves. Octavo piso, apartamento 58." Le indicó el hombre. "Si necesita ayuda con el equipaje me avisa, así hablo con los porteros. Por favor, disfrute de su estancia aquí y cualquier inconveniente que usted tenga, no dude en consultarme." Hermione volvió a asentir con una sonrisa. El tal Philips, según su placa, era muy bien educado.

Luego de que subieran por el ascensor y que se tomaran una foto los tres juntos frente al espejo del mismo, entraron a inspeccionar el apartamento. Era enorme, muy lujoso para lo que Hermione estaba acostumbrada. Ella era muy simple, y prefería lugares pequeños y acogedores, pero no se quejaba. No podía negar que le gustó la elegancia de ese apartamento. Después decidieron comenzar a subir todas las cosas que habían comprado antes de llegar. Junto con Angie, las damas habían comprado desde juguetes hasta cuadros de "_Picasso_" para decorar la sala. Juntas, armaban un gran equipo dispuesto a gastar todo el dinero que uno poseía en el bolsillo, al menos así las definió Neville, que obviamente se ganó una protesta de parte de las señoritas.

"Cariño." Llamó Hermione a Angie con algo de cansancio. Tantas subidas y bajadas y el usar la fuerza habían hecho que sus piernas ya se sintieran de acero pesado, y podía notar que su pequeña también estaba ya algo cansada. "¿Por qué no te quedas aquí a cuidar estas maletas mientras yo entro a hacer un poco de espacio?"

"Está bien." Contestó la niña con una sonrisita mientras se sentaba sobre una maleta con su osito Rula entre sus brazos. Hermione le sonrió antes de adentrarse en el apartamento a ayudar a Nev con el resto del equipaje.

"¿Cómo vas?" Le preguntó ella con diversión.

"Nunca creí que dos mujeres fueran a crear tanto disturbio, y eso que una es una adulta joven y la otra una niña de 4 años…" Dijo Nev parándose derecho ya que estaba agachado dejando una maleta en el suelo.

Hermione revoleó los ojos antes de comenzar a reír, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que hacía mucho tiempo no pasaba.

Entre medio de las risas, la castaña comenzó a toser mientras sentía una fuerte punzada en su brazo, que comenzó a brillar de un gris oscuro a través de su camiseta rosa. Ella llevó una de sus manos a su boca y el brazo que dolía, lo apoyó en su estómago. El dolor era fuerte, _demasiado_ fuerte.

"¡Mione!" Exclamó Neville soltando una maleta y corriendo hacia ella. Él comenzó a masajear la espalda de su amiga, intentando que dejara de toser.

Cuando Hermione se calmó, retiró la mano de su boca y a ambos se les cortó la respiración con lo que vieron en ella.

Su mano, totalmente llena de sangre que se resbalaba por sus dedos.

"Creí que se había pasado…" Susurró Nev perplejo y preocupado mirando la mano de su mejor amiga mientras le rodeaba la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Su respiración era agitada, y tanto sus manos como sus brazos temblaban alrededor de ella en preocupación. Al igual que ella.

"Créeme, yo también lo pensé…" Contestó ella y lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido hacía años atrás.

.

"Cariño." La llamó su mami con cara cansada. Pobrecita. "¿Por qué no te quedas aquí a cuidar estas maletas mientras yo entro a hacer un poco de espacio?"

"Está bien." Le respondió mientras apretaba a Rula entre sus brazos y se sentaba sobre la gigante maleta de su mami. Ella le sonrió antes de entrar a su nueva casa.

A Angie no le gustaba mucho quedarse solita, no le traían lindos recuerdos. Pero aún así, sabía que su mami no estaba tan lejos y que pronto ésa sería su casita. No había motivo por el cual temer.

"No debemos tener miedito, Rula." Le dijo la niña a su osito agarrándolo y tomándolo firme, para poder mirarlo a sus ojitos. "Mami siempre estará a nuestro lado para protegernos."

Abrazó con fuerza a Rula, cuando oyó que la puerta que estaba al frente de su nueva casa se abría. Un perrito pequeñito de color marrón claro salió corriendo y cuando la vio, le saltó y comenzó a darle besitos en la cara a la niña. Pero a Angie no le gustaba que la tocaran, a excepción de su mami, tío Nev y tía Lavie.

"¡_Max_!" Le reprendió al perrito un alto hombre de pelo rubio-blanco gracioso y despeinado. El perrito dejó de darle besitos y se fue con el hombre.

La niña subió sus pies a la maleta y se abrazó las piernas asustada sin soltar a Rula. ¿Quién era ese hombre que le sonreía divertidamente? Su sonrisa era linda. Él hacía que se fuera para un costado de su cara y unos lindos y pequeñitos huequitos se hicieran en sus mejillas. A Angie le agradó ese hombre, no parecía malo. Pero no dejaba de ser un extraño, y su mami siempre decía:

"_Mantente alejada de personas que no conozcas, Angie"_.

Y ella le hacía mucho caso a su mami. La amaba mucho.

"Lo siento. Max todavía es cachorro, aún no lo entreno." Dijo el hombre con voz amistosa y esa divertida sonrisa. La niña de rizos color cobre asintió sin decir nada.

El hombre se agachó para quedar a su altura y le estiró su mano.

"Tú debes ser mi nueva vecina. Soy Draco." Ella miró su enorme mano, sin decidirse si tomarla o no. Si no lo hacía, quedaría muy mal y descortés. Pero si lo hacía, ¿quién le aseguraba que no iba a lastimarla? Su mami no estaba allí para decirle si podía confiar en él. "Tranquila… No te haré daño."

Angie respiró fuerte, haciendo que el aire entrara bien en sus pulmoncitos tomando coraje, y estiró con miedo su pequeña manito – comparada con la enorme manota del hombre Draco – hacia él. El hombre Draco le estrechó la mano suavecito, y ella sonrió por ello. No le había hecho daño. Max, el perrito, se metió en medio de ellos y volvió a darle besitos a la niña. Esta vez, Angie soltó una risa con diversión.

"Al parecer, le agradas demasiado, señorita-…" El hombre Draco la miró como esperando algo. La niña lo pensó un ratito, tratando de adivinar qué esperaba. A lo mejor, él quería saber su nombre.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Se lo decía? El hombre Draco volvió a sonreírle, y ella no sabía por qué, pero ese hombre no le dio miedo como las demás personas extrañas que no conocía. Al contrario, le parecía bueno y amistoso. Y lindo.

"Ángela. Me llamo, Ángela." Dijo finalmente, bajito y con miedo. Él volvió a sonreírle.

"Es un nombre precioso." Angie sonrió con timidez mientras sentía calor en sus mejillas. Seguramente, ya estaban rojas como muchas veces se ponían las de su mami. "Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Vas a ser amiga de Max? Le vendría bien crecer con una amiga como tú…"

La niña encogió sus hombritos. "Supongo que podríamos jugar alguna vez…" Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, pero no con fuerza. Recordaba la vez que mami se había mordido el labio de abajo con fuerza y se lastimó. Y ella no quería lastimarse. Y mucho menos que la lastimaran.

El hombre Draco volvió a sonreírle y le dio un beso en la pequeña manita que aún tenía en la suya.

"Estoy seguro de que los tres seremos grandes amigos." El hombre Draco le guiñó un ojo mientras alzaba a Max. Ella asintió sin sonreír. Tenía que preguntarle a mami si le dejaba ser amiga del hombre Draco y de Max, ella tenía que conocerlos primero y luego vería.

El hombre Draco llegó a la puerta del ascensor y se giró agitando su mano hacia la niña a modo de saludo. Luego tomó una de las patitas de Max y también la agitó, como haciendo que también la saludaba. Angie soltó una risa divertida.

En verdad le había gustado conocer al hombre Draco y a Max. Esperaba que mami le dejara ser amiga de ambos.

* * *

***se asoma por detrás del sofá* No tengo mucho qué decir, solo que espero que les haya gustado el cap. En el próximo, nos movemos más a la rubiosidad(?) de Draco Malfoy. ;) *se vuelve a esconder detrás del sofá haciendo signo de "paz" con los dedos***

**Love ya' all.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Laysa L'espoir.**


End file.
